


No Fishing Zone

by protectrix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animals, Art, Domestic, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectrix/pseuds/protectrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy, Meenah and a whole lot of cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Fishing Zone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsTrueImage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsTrueImage/gifts).



> "Call off your purrbeasts, or I swear I'll fishgut every single one of them when I get down from here!"


End file.
